User blog:VanXFiona/Pat Dylandy (Neo Fuzors)
Pat is a fictional character of the novelization story Zoids: Neo Fuzors. He is the main protagonist. Pat is voiced by Ryotaro Okiayu (Adult) and Houko Kuwashima (Teen) in the Japanese Version, Ted Cole (Adult) and Brad Swaile (Teen) in the English Version. :NOTE: This character is only a fanfic based in Neo Fuzors. Overview Before Zoids: Neo Fuzors Pat is a teenage prodigy and high school student whose mother died when a suicide bomber detonated an explosive on a bus where she took on, Pat survived the explosion before entering the bus, Pat still grieved over the unnecessary death of his mother. He first joined the war when he was placed under house arrest after he murdered a school bully in his school, instead of being prosecuted, Pat was forced of joining the war, and stumbles into a Liger Zero after a meteor from Planet Zi crashed into earth. During the war he befriends an unnamed girl and her mother, but when his fight against a rogue Brastle Tiger, he accidentally fired on the girl's house, killing both the girl and her mother. After that, Pat seeks his revenge against people who are torturing women and children. Later on, Pat defects from the military to stage his own guerrilla attack onto the Municipality of Basilan, where the terrorists used their ultimate weapon, the Madthunder. Pat destroyed the Madthunder by using his Basic Zero Armor. After the war, Pat graduates from high school in order for him to seek more adventures. Zoids: Neo Fuzors Three years passed after the war, Pat became a top-notched Zi-Fighter and reached into Class A in most Zoid Battles. And he is called with the nom de guerre of the [[Naomi Fluegel|"Red Comet"]]. In the second part of the story, survivors of the terrorist organization tried to seek Pat out, but this was thwarted when Pat himself staged a one-man crusade against the militants, but Pat and his Liger Zero sustained excruciating damage after being attacked by wild Geno Saurers, while Pat faints after that, the Liger took Pat into a house, living there was a girl named Jay Anne, along with her is her lover, Robertson. Jay Anne nurses Pat back to health, leaving his Liger Zero to Robertson and obtains a Murasame Liger, where he later gave it to Robertson for his personal use. Later parts of the story, Pat forms a five man team called the five "Alpha Guardians", with the help of his new friends Robertson, Kevin, Yves, and Emmanuel. The five fought around the world to attain victories and to reach the prestigious Class "S". And some parts of the story, Pat discovers love, and later Jay Anne finds out that Pat is a descent of ancient Zoidians, Jay Anne becomes attracted to his ability as a Zoid pilot. As a result of his redemption and later she finds out Pat is a purebred Ancient Zoidian, and his Zoidian powers were an extent to his potential. Throughout the story, Pat and Jay Anne develop a close bond during and the final part of the story where the five (later six) Guardians fought against the rogue Gilvader. Both Pat and Jay Anne used Liger Zero Falcon's Strike Laser Claw - Love Love Tenkyouken against the Gilvader. After the story, it is unclear that Pat and Jay Anne are married or the two left for new and more adventures. Personality Pat is well-known for his ruthless, sadistic, homicidal demeanor. He even does have a tendency to attack his own friends (even Jay Anne). He usually looked down on other people, including women for not fighting back. From Chapter 1 to 23 of Neo Fuzors, Pat is never seen displaying emotions. But by Chapter 26 onwards, Pat overall appears to be flirty, good-looking, laid-back, cheerful, happy-go lucky, upbeat and optimistic, yet arrogant, immature and headstrong, and for the most part he is; however, there is a darker aspect of him; a bitter and tragic past that he hides to anyone who is close to him. On the other hand, Pat shared his sufferings through Jay Anne and Robertson, and the two found the solution to Pat's problems that for him to destroy his emotional barriers. On the other hand, Pat has a great fondness of carrying large quantity of weapons (i.e., e.g. Sniper Rifles/Assault Rifles, Kunai or Shuriken, grenades, etc.) with him at all times, concealed all over his body. Pat is shown to be a skilled martial artist (particularly in Taekwondo) so that he embodies his potential to his skills as a Zoid pilot. Pat is also fond for sweets such as cakes and melon breads, in which he used to buy for himself or to everyone else. Not only that, during and after combats, Pat is shown to be a decent and prideful competitor in most part of his life as a Zi-Fighter; which is the result of his redemption. And usually cares for his friends, his father, and Jay Anne as well. Pat sometimes conceals his identity to any antagonist that he encounters in the story by wearing a pair of sunglasses. Pat has a strong sense of justice that he wants to show to his friends and he is willing to sacrifice himself in order to help them. Appearance Apparently, Pat's first main appearance is obviously identical to Leon Toros from New Century Zero. He first wears a blue jacket over a green shirt with dark pants, with the addition of a chain around his neck studded with what appears to be five gold talismans. But when not in a battle, his leisure outfit is consisting a dark blue pants, and wears dark red shirt - in this type of leisure outfit, he is not shown wearing his talismans but on his red shirt, there is a Neo Zeon symbol on the on the frontward left part of the chest of the shirt. In some occasions, Pat is usually wearing a pair of sunglasses to adequately conceal his identity to any antagonist he encounters. His second outfit consists of a white vest with light blue shoulder pads (on the right has a bird-like symbol, and on the left has an acronym J.A.K., which stands for Jay Anne Kathleen, which bears Jay Anne's name), a sky-blue colored shirt missing the right sleeve which still bears the talisman chain, four brown belts around blue pants (two around his waist, one each on his thighs), and long grey boots. He also wore a thin pink ribbon around the bicep of his right arm. Pat has brown, spiky hair in a crescent-shaped style and has red eyes. Later, after Pat sought his redemption, Pat's second and current appearance is now similar to Dark Mousy from DN Angel, his outfit is consisting a black vest with yellow trimming, he also wears the same dark blue pants, and also continued to wear his talisman chains. But the only thing is different, is Pat's hair, the bangs on his hair are usually long, and falls across his nose. This kind of new hairstyle for Pat made him more attracted to women, and he wanted it straight and brown, unfortunately, Jovie and Jay Anne dyed his hair dark red. His hair color remained dark red until the end of the events of Neo Fuzors. During a flashback, Pat's hairstyle is identical to those of Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. And his outfit is a school uniform consisting a white polo uniform and a khaki pants with a single green vertical stripe on the side and his footwear is consisting with black leather shoes. During the war, he wears black trousers, a black shirt, dark grey boots, and a Kevlar jacket. Ability as a Zoid pilot In the story, Pat's only Zoid is the Liger Zero, he also both used the Schneider, Jager, and Panzer units, including Fire Phoenix and Jet Falcon. But when his rivalry with Robertson started, he challenges him with a Murasame Liger. Later, Pat loaned Robertson the Murasame Liger for his personal use. During a flashback, Pat has a Battlerover named Fuunsaiki. In Neo Fuzors, his Fuunsaiki evolved into a Sauro Knight, where it is used by Robertson for his Murasame Liger. During most parts of the story, Pat continues to use Fuunsaiki as his horseback Zoid around the city. Pat deeply cares for his Liger Zero, he even treats it as a friend and it is the source of his pride and joy. He also embodies the Liger as himself throughout the battles. Pat is considered a talented pilot; particularly in both long and close-ranged combats, with optimistic manners in combat, he usually reads the movements of his opponents one step at a time. On the other hand, Pat usually defeats his enemies with the means of utter ruthlessness. One can say that Pat is a close-combat master. The Liger Zero's cockpit system is identical from those of the Shield and Blade Ligers. As a result of this, once the Liger Zero transforms into its three forms, it simultaneously has a weapon system pack on the cockpit. The Liger Zero's cockpit system is accurately identical from those of the GN-002 Gundam Dynames and GN-006 Chedurim Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. For some reasons, if the Liger Zero is transformed into Schneider, the cockpit system provides two double-edged knives. For the Zero Jager, the cockpit also has sub-machine guns on the side of the pilot's seat; the sub-machine guns are used for the Jager Unit's vulcan pods. As for the Zero Panzer, there is a large rifle-like weapon in the cockpit that can be seen on the left part of the pilot's seat. The gun module for the pilot switches the scope for a different targeting system for firing. The rifle weapon is used to fire the Liger Zero Panzer's Double Hybrid Cannons. In the rifle-simulated weapon in the Zero Panzer's system, it features a holographic sniping system in order for it to aim the targets straight ahead even though any obstacle can be toppled by the Hybrid beam cannon, and it has a scatter-shot targeting system before it uses its "Burning Big Bang" attack. Relationships Throughout the story, Pat has formed his own relationships; Liger Zero: Pat and the Liger Zero have a one-sided relationship throughout the story. Pat sees it as a friend, he sometimes becomes upset if he is separated with the Liger. The Liger promises Pat a reality that it would show. Pat also thinks that he cannot live without Liger Zero, which their bond is inseparable. Robertson: Pat met Robertson in a rocky start. Robertson is sometimes aware of Pat having feelings for Jay Anne, making Pat his rival for her. Their rivalry started when Pat obtains a Murasame Liger and tests Robertson while piloting Pat's Liger Zero. The two later become friends after they trade Zoids, with Pat obtaining the Zero, and Robertson acquiring the Murasame Liger. Jay Anne: Pat and Jay Anne did never get along very well from the start. At first, she disapproves his cold-hearted attitude as she sees him fighting Zoid battles with brute force. Making Jay Anne as the exact "opposite" of Pat. Later, she joins with Pat on their battles and gradually falls in love with him, where she expresses her feelings for him by giving her body to Pat instantly to make him fall in love with her (One of the scenes that are cut off in the English Version due to censorship concerns). Pat usually shares his sufferings to Jay Anne where she understands Pat for who he is, and with her help, Pat manages to overcome the bitter past that plagued his mind. Jay Anne's feelings for Pat made them inseparable where Pat's ability as a Zoid pilot gradually increases. Jay Anne later inherited Pat's spirit of the Red Comet during her battle with Keanne. Jay Anne's relationship with Pat is compared to Fiona's relationship with Van in Guardian Force. Kevin: Pat is friends with Kevin. Pat is shown to get upset when Kevin was killed by the hands of the Energy Liger. Mina: Pat is in respective terms with Mina. Emmanuel: Pat is friends with the Emmanuel, the two are usually seen watching on each other's backs. Jovie: Pat and Jovie are in terms of mutual respect, the two are also seen watching on each other's backs as well. Frank: Pat deeply cares for his father and they get along very well; he always addresses him "Dad". Pat does seem to believe every word Frank says (even though it lands badly over Pat). Pat does have a tendency calling him an "Old Man" or "Grandpa" though. Keanne: Keanne is Pat's former lover, and later they become bitter enemies immediately. Where her rivalry starts with Jay Anne. Later, Keanne sought redemption when Pat and Jay Anne fought against the Gilvader. Since Pat's Seven Blade Attack killed Keanne and her Death Stinger, Pat becomes emotional, mourning the loss. But when Keanne returns with the Energy Liger, Pat rejoices and Keanne is willing to fight on his side. Aliases *The Red Comet (by mostly everyone) *Kid (by Robertson, Jay Anne once) *Little Man (by Robertson) *Brat (by Robertson) *Twerp (by Robertson once) *Baby (by Jay Anne once) *Zoid Pilot (by Robertson) *Murderer (by Jay Anne once) *Rouge Comète (by a French Zi-Fighter) *Red Warrior (by Robertson twice) *The "immortal" Red Comet (赤い彗星"不滅" translated as Akai Suisei No "Fumetsu", by Robertson once, and other Zi-Fighters) *Jay Anne's new Knight in Shining Armor (ジェイアンズナイトアーマーシャイニング translated as Jeianzu Naito No Aamā Shainingu) *001/Double-Zero One (flashback) *Charlie 001/Charlie Double-Zero One (flashback) Quotes Quotes by Pat Adult *(To Jay Anne) "I don't fight bleeding hearts and women." *(To Jay Anne) "Hmph, Look who's talking!" *(To Jay Anne) "I'll kill you...!" *(To Robertson) "Thanks for your kindness. But I'm not making any deals." *(To Robertson) "A battle is a serious competition, I'll give you everything! Now, I'll be testing you if you are strong enough to be worthy as my rival!" *(To Robertson) "Silence, you bastard!" *(To Robertson) "I don't care for what I am, I care for what I am fighting for!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "And I will become evil itself to find out!" *(To Jay Anne and Robertson) "You two, tell me... How many people must I kill?" *"I don't want to be alone again..." *"I'll check and see whether or not, your actions are justified!" *"If you guys are justified? Then you'll defeat me!" *"Is that it? Don't expect that to defeat me! And I'll make you regret it!" *"I said don't move, but then you took off anyway. And now you're going to suffer!" *"Come on! Now's your chance if you wanna get me?!" *"Don't underestimate your battles!" *"Zero, we cannot afford to bite the dust at this stage! There are still too many fools living here in this world..." *"The road I'm taking is the correct choice! If you're telling me that I'm wrong, then use all the power you've got and try and stop me!" *"I can fight on my own! I'll keep on fighting alone until the day I die!" *"Everything is my fault." *"Come on, Zero! Show me what you've got! Let's just see what you can do!" *"This is what being a Zoid pilot is all about!" *"This old place stirs old memories..." *"It is up to me. I'll define my own justice!" *"Will that be my future?" *"I feel so helpless..." *"I should have died back there. For I don't want to lose my mother." *"Rest in peace, mother. I have finally avenged you." *"Mother, until the end of time. Please, wait for me." *"Robertson might be right, revenge would be always a mistake. Because it always repeats itself!" *"This is what I always say. If opportunity knocks, answer the door!" *"NO! Mother! How, how could you!" *"This can't be true! No way, I won't let this happen!" *"Damn it! I didn't think I stopped crying." *"Whoa! That was pretty hazy! I didn't think I'd 'kissed' her?!" *"What the hell was I thinking? Kissing is love-like thing. I never loved anyone before but my dead mother!" *"It's... sweet on the inside, and... warm on the outside." *(To Jay Anne) "I know what you're up to! You just wanted me to..." *(To Jay Anne) "I didn't mean to make you cry, I know you want to me to tell you how I feel..." *(To Jay Anne) "Tell me, why are you doing this? This is what you want me to feel?" *(To Jay Anne) "Is this what you really mean "pure" love? Do you want me to lend your precious body?" *(To Jay Anne) "Well, let's give it a try." *(To Jay Anne) "Me too..." *(To Jay Anne) "Silence, you...!" *(To Jay Anne) "I have never cried for my entire life as I see my mother's grave." *(To Jay Anne) "Thanks, you two. As long I don't have to give up hope, my mom's always watching me." *(To Jay Anne) "I... Saw her! My mother... I saw her!" *(To Jay Anne) "Jay Anne... I'm so sorry, I was so mistaken that why did my mother died like this! I just can't live without a mother!!!" *(To Jay Anne) "I can't shed my tears anymore. Embrace me warmly..." *(To Jay Anne) "I don't want to talk about it! It's pretty awkward if you didn't notice!" *(To Jay Anne) "If you keep telling me about it, I'm going to kiss you!" *(To Jay Anne) "Uhh... I guess you're right, kissing is nothing to be affraid of, so this means I'm expressing my feelings to you?" *(To Jay Anne) "... love you. I love you, I want to be with you." *(About Jay Anne) "With her? So my path will be the same as her's!" *(To Jovie and Jay Anne) "What?! Is this really me?!" *(To Jay Anne, Mina, Robertson; regarding Frank) "Dad totally messed things up big time! We'll gonna have "Pork and Beans" with that!" *(About Frank) "Even though Dad is the only ones making a monkey out of me, he does seem to watch my back. Besides, even though I lost my mother, Dad is always here for me, he'll provide me everything in our family spirit." *(About Frank) "I wonder where did that old geezer went off to?" *(To Robertson) "Don't worry big guy, that Zoid is about to be turned into a pile of smoking trash!" *(To Robertson, Emmanuel, Mina, and Jovie) "Huh? It can do WHAT?!" *(To Frank) "If only Mom wasn't dead, we would've been a family now." *(To Frank) "Whatever you say, Dad; or should I say "Undefeated of the East". I'm gonna make a scrap metal out of you!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Phoenix) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Phoenix!" *(Once combining into Liger Zero Falcon) "Fuzors Combine! Liger Zero Falcon!" *(When performing the Burning Big Bang) "Here we go! Burning Big Bang!!!" *(When performing the Buster Slash/Seven Blade Attack) "This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! Take this! My Love! My Anger! And all of my Sorrow!!! Buster Slash!!! Go! Go! Go!" *(When performing the Strike Laser Claw/Diving Laser Claw Strike Attack) "This hand of mine is burning red! It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory! Laser Claw Strike Attack!!!" *(When Liger Zero Falcon performs Sekiha Tenkyoken) "The ultimate technique, Sekiha Tenkyoken!!!" Teen *(Upon witnessing his mother's death) "I can't live without a mother." *"I will kill anyone who kill women and children!" *"I'll keep fighting for my freedom! Because the world can't go on like this!" *"I'm going to avenge my mother if it's the last thing I do!" *"All of you are my enemies!" *"You can't fool me! You are EVIL!!!" Quotes about Pat Jay Anne *"A Zi-Fighter like yourself can't be trusted. All you care about is violence!" *"Why do you have to think, you idiot!" *"Robertson is right, you don't have to cry anymore. Because, you are already growing up. You don't have to give up yet. Besides, your mother is watching you and will wait for you soon." *"I will be always a mother and a sister to you. As long my feelings will protect you." Robertson *"You got a problem with that kiddo?" *"Pat, the "Red Comet"... took too many risks, didn't always know what he's doing and ends up getting himself killed in a meaningless battlefield of his own miseries. But he's a brave person. He wasn't such a bad guy after all!" *"Poor guy..." *"Don't be a crybaby! You are not alone, you're now part of a team and have real friends! Since you are a man, you don't need to hide your tears." *"Revenge is not an answer. This is why you fight to provoke people who are abusing on one another." *"We don't want any parentless kid like you living alone! But we want you to stay and give you a new home to live in." *"The past is always the past, little man! You must believe on the world you live in today, everything with happiness around you." *"Just look at your Liger Zero, it wouldn't say a thing unless you should tell it how you are feeling. Besides, it'll know what you are feeling of what we are talking about." *"The only thing that you are fighting for is your sense of integrity. You have to believe on yourself, and you have to believe on what you are fighting for." *"Look buddy, I know it hurts so badly, you need to accept what did your mother said. Even though she loves you, she'll protect you wherever you are." *"Just remember, we're not only friends; we can still be rivals!" *(Regarding Jay Anne) "You're the only ones for her little guy! Even a kid in your actual size, she'll be the ones to take care of you for now." *(To Jay Anne, regarding Pat) "Just leave him as he wants to be. If you come closer to him, the faster he'll commit suicide if you do that." *(To Jay Anne, regarding Pat) "The best gift you can give to him is your love. Hey girl, could you do something for Pat to make him happy." Gallery NFZ_Pat_Setsuna_version2.jpg|Pat as a child soldier and mercenary. NFZ_Pat_Setsuna_version.jpg|Pat as a child soldier and mercenary staging a solo-guerrilla attack in the Municipality of Basilan. NFZ_Pat_Dark_version.jpg|Pat in Chapter 27. Trivia *Pat is based on Raven from Zoids: Chaotic Century and Zoids: Guardian Force. *In a flashback, Pat's maniacal laughter is similar to Light Yagami's Kira Laugh in Death Note. *Pat's theme song in the story is "Ash Like Snow" by The Brilliant Green; one of the opening songs for Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and is also the last opening song for Neo Fuzors. *Pat's English voice actor (adult), Ted Cole, who played Leon Toros from Zoids: New Century Zero and Sigma in Zoids: Fuzors. As a result of this, at times, Pat sounds more or less exactly like Leon or Sigma. *Pat's Japanese voice actor Ryotaro Okiayu also voiced Dark Mousy from D.N. Angel *thumb|300px|right|Pat's voice, has a striking resemblance to Chang Wufei in Gundam Wing. His voice actor is similar to Leon Toros from NCZ and Sigma from Zoids: Fuzors.In Chapter 34 in Neo Fuzors, while doing his best to nurse Jay Anne into health, Pat was described humming the song "Ash Like Snow". It is pararrel to Jay Anne between Chapter 24 to 25, who also hummed the song Ash Like Snow while nursing Pat into health in Chapter 24. *Pat's appearances are derived from three anime characters as it follows: :#Soran Ibrahim (young Setsuna F. Seiei, Mobile Suit Gundam 00) :#Leon Toros (Zoids: New Century Zero) :#Dark Mousy (D.N. Angel) Category:Blog posts